


Summer Nights & Innocence

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [36]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Route Spoilers, Spoilers, Stargazing, spoilers for 707 route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "You were so innocent, but you were stealing my heart, I fell in love in the back of a cop car." -Cop Car, Keith Urban





	Summer Nights & Innocence

It hadn't really been planned - Saeyoung had practically forced Saeran to get to know the other RFA members, and Yoosung happened to be over more often than anyone else due to being Saeyoung's best friend.

What had started as obligatory conversations lead to gaming marathons together - with Yoosung introducing Saeran to LoLoL and getting him started on it - and now, here they were, sitting on the hood of one of the too-many expensive cars that Saeyoung owned, out in the middle of nowhere, staring at the starry sky.

Saeran liked the sky, it gave him a sense of freedom that he hadn't felt before. Yoosung knew a bunch of pointless facts about stars, even where some constellations were.

So the quiet was broken by Yoosung's soft voice, pointing something in the sky out to Saeran, who followed where Yoosung was pointing to see what he was talking about in an almost awe-struck voice.

It was peaceful, and he felt the most content he had in a long time, laid on top of the hood of a borrowed car with someone he wouldn't have hesitated to kill just over a year ago.

Of course, that peace didn't last long - it never did.

Just as Yoosung fell quiet again, his eyes tracing the sky above them as if looking for something else to point out, blue lights started flashing behind them.

Saeran sat up, instantly wary as he looked back at the authorities making their way over.

"What...?" Yoosung asked quietly, sitting up as well.

Saeran shook his head in response to the question, but kept his eyes trained on the officer approaching them.

As soon as the question of if they knew they were on private property was asked, Saeran mentally groaned.

 _Saeyoung is going to_ kill _me. Or die of laughter himself one,_ he thought, but pushed it away to respond. "Oh, sorry, we weren't aware,"

Yoosung was staring at Saeran quietly, and he just _knew_ the blond remembered the sign they'd drove past on their way out.

They both knew damn well they weren't supposed to be there, but they ignored that because it was such a perfect place to go star gazing.

 _Talk about a shitty attempt at a first date,_ Saeran thought absently.

It didn't take more than five minutes for their 'we weren't aware' to fall apart.

Saeran let his innocent act drop pretty immediately following, just seeming amused by the entire situation as Yoosung finally reacted.

The blond's reaction was pretty nice, communicating silently with Saeran when the red haired male caught his gaze.

So of course, once they were in handcuffs and being lead to the car, Saeran offered the information that the cop would need - his brother's number, because there was no way they were getting out of this on their own, which was unfortunate.

Being sat in the car, Saeran threw looks over to Yoosung every now and again - the boy was much more innocent than Saeran was himself, so his reactions were pretty amazing.

He'd seen the startled look in violet eyes about being handcuffed, and had tried not to laugh about the blond tripping over his own feet being led to the car.

Of course, now, Yoosung was feeling braver.

He knew that Saeyoung wasn't going to let them suffer through too much, Saeran supposed.

Because when Yoosung asked for a light for a cigarette that Saeran knew Yoosung didn't have, Saeran lost it and nearly doubled over in laughter.

It got the only open door to the car slammed shut on them, but the windows were cracked so it was fine.

Yoosung dissolved into giggles, too, following this.

Once they were quiet, Yoosung spoke. "I like your laugh, you should do it more,"

Saeran gave him a surprised look, but couldn't keep the grin off his face. "And I like you being a cheeky fuck, you should do _that_ more,"

And just like that, they started laughing again.

* * *

When they got released and were allowed to go home, Saeran spent the drive back home with Yoosung by his side thinking about what they'd just gone through. 

It wasn't the first time something like that had happened to him, but Yoosung was so innocent.

He'd never gotten to see someone innocent get into trouble - especially one so calm about the entire ordeal.

Saeyoung gave them an amused look when they entered. "What were the two of you doing trespassing somewhere?"

"Having a damn nice date, stargazing," Saeran told his twin, seeming amused despite himself.

Yoosung seemed surprised, but he was smiling faintly anyway.

They wound up telling Saeyoung and MC about what Yoosung had done, leading to another round of laughter for Saeran, this time joined by his twin and his sister-in-law, and Yoosung getting a bit flustered.

They spent an hour there before Saeran left to take Yoosung home.

Once he'd pulled to a stop, he looked at the blond with a small smile. "Fun as it was, let's try to avoid trouble next time?"

Yoosung looked over at him before he laughed quietly. "Sounds good," he agreed.

Before the blond could get out, Saeran grabbed his hand, gaining his attention.

Violet met mint green, and Saeran hesitated for a moment, a bubble of anxiety causing his breathing to hitch.

He didn't hesitate any longer, though, moving forward to steal a kiss before he could over think.

He backed away moments later, not willing to push anything.

Yoosung was bright red when he pulled back, but moved back to steal another kiss before he bid Saeran a goodnight and got out of the car to go up to his apartment.

Saeran ignored the questions and comments from his twin about the small smile that stayed with him until he got into his room.

Despite everything, it had been a pretty good first date, he supposed.

He could've done without getting into trouble, but he'd really enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
